


sleep talk

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House is a heavy sleeper.





	sleep talk

**Author's Note:**

> bottom rights
> 
> enjoy!

House is a heavy sleeper, a fact he’s reminded Wilson of every time he wants to do something like this.

“I won’t wake up even if you’ve got your dick inside me,” he promised with a grin, and Wilson decided to take him up on that promise.

He pulls off House’s boxers and lets him be face down, warming up the lube in between his fingers before pushing a finger in. House is relaxed, pliant against his touch, still snoring a little as he pushes his finger deeper in, preparing him.

House's cock is stirring up, half-hard. Wilson gives him a few strokes, so he's fully hard, and House bucks up into his hand even in his sleep. He smiles and dribbles on some more lube, pushing a second finger in, the stretch of House's hole making a bit of lube slick out of it.

He scissors his fingers and curls them inside him, prodding for his prostate. He presses against it carefully, not with the same force than when House is awake, and a groan leaves House's mouth, pre-come staining the bed sheets.

Wilson smiles and pushes a third finger in, making sure House is lubed up properly, making sure all of this wouldn't be detrimental to him in any way. After all, that's what he cares the most about. Some minutes later he pulls his fingers out and dribbles some more lube into his hand, stroking himself.

There's something about House right then, asleep and pliant, legs spread, cock dribbling pre-come. It's the most vulnerable House will ever be. Wilson groans quietly to himself and grabs House by the hips a little before sinking into him.

“Fuck,” he breathes. House's cock stirs, more pre-come stains the sheets. He digs his nails into House's hip— he whimpers in his sleep, shuffling a little, and that's all that Wilson needs to start fucking him.

He keeps up a slow pace— he doesn't want to wake him up, after all. He keeps a hand on House's hip, thrusting into him with short movements, his eyes fluttering shut as he takes care of himself in his lover's pliant,  _ unconscious _ body.

He feels how warm House is underneath him, how he whimpers and whines but doesn't stir awake. He fucks into him a little harder and House grumbles something, and that's enough to know that if he picks up the pace he'll wake up.

So Wilson is patient, so he waits, and keeps fucking into him slowly. He reaches down and starts stroking House's cock, pre-come going down to his fingers, but he doesn't mind. He angles his hips just right, presses up against House's prostate, and that's when his asleep lover spends himself, whimpering in his sleep.

He takes the come with his hand, licks it clean before he comes as well. He buries himself deep inside House, moaning softly as he finishes. When he pulls off, come starts slowly dripping out of House's hole, his spent cock laying on his thigh.

Wilson smiles and pulls his boxers back up before going back to the guest room.

A few hours later, House wakes up and notices the pre-come on the sheets, and the tell-tale feeling of come dripping off him. He grins and lays back down, enjoying the sensation of being fucked out with no memory of getting fucked. 


End file.
